Algo más que despecho
by Allison Marie Malfoy-Black
Summary: Ella se acaba de dar cuenta de que la une a él algo más que simple amistad... mucho más que simple deseo... y que lo suyo no es por despecho...


Hola amigas!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui traigo otro shot, en este caso es un Blaisy (¿asi se dice?, bueno quién sabe) pero se me ocurrio en un rato de ocio (que raro en mi, je je) en que no tenía naaada que hacer, solamente picar y picar mi ensalada y me salió esto (no soy pervertida, bueno un poquito, pero es que de tanto picar... ustedes entienden)

Aprovecho nuevamente para mandar saludos a mis amigas... ustedes saben quienes son... las quiero...

Disclaimer: Nada en el universo Potteriano me pertenece, todo es de JK... y lo que sigue...

**Vivan los Sly**!!!!!!!!

_Enjoy_ !!!!!!!

.

.

.

.

Dolor. Sufrimiento. Angustia. Decepción. Ira.

Todos estos sentimientos que se arremolinan sin parar en su interior. Sus pensamientos son lagos caóticos que la ahogan en su dolor. Son solamente pensamientos que se repiten una y otra vez en su mente, como un disco rayado, sin parar, sin dar tregua:

"Duele, Draco, duele mucho, duele el hecho de que me hayas cambiado por otra.

El hecho de que este fuera nuestro aniversario y tú decidieras pasarlo intentando conquistar a una de esas idiotas que te siguen como abejas a la miel.

Te espere, Draco, horas y horas te esperé en este bosque oscuro y frío, con la mesa puesta y el vino preparado para la celebración, las velas consumiéndose, no se desde hace cuánto se han apagado, pero yo sigo aquí, esperando.

La noche cayó desde hace mucho, las estrellas son las únicas que me alumbran, estoy sola, o eso parece, ni siquiera el saber que puedo estar a punto de morir por alguno de los horrores que se esconden en este bosque hacen la menor mella en mi.

Tal vez te preguntes porqué sé que estas con otra.

Muy sencillo, porque si no fuera así estarías aquí conmigo, porque si no fuera así yo estaría en tus brazos en estos momentos, bebiendo de tus labios la felicidad que me produce el creer que eres mío…

Pero en cambio estoy aquí, sola…"

De pronto se escucha a lo lejos un crujido, parece una rama romperse, es entonces cuando cae en cuenta de su verdadera realidad, es más de la media noche, está sola en medio del Bosque Prohibido, helada por el frío, las lágrimas ensucian su rostro pálido y perfecto, se da cuenta de que no tiene porque estar ahí, no DEBE estar ahí.

Otro crujido mas cercano le alerta, se vuelve con rapidez tratando de escudriñar entre la oscuridad que la envuelve, es entonces cuando recuerda su condición mágica y con una elegante floritura de su varita y un "_lumus_ " susurrado, trata de alumbrar el enorme bosque que se extiende frente a ella.

Las manos le tiemblan, el terror se esta apoderando de su cuerpo, trata de retroceder pero apenas da unos pasos cuando su pie se enreda con una raíz que sobresale del suelo y cae estrepitosamente de espaldas. En el camino perdió su varita, lo cual lamenta enormemente porque ahora si esta totalmente a oscuras y no puede ver nada mas allá de su nariz.

Nuevamente se escucha otro crujido, esta vez a una distancia increíblemente cerca de donde se encuentra, el terror la ha paralizado y se da cuenta que está sudando a mares, el corazón golpea furiosamente contra su pecho, y en su garganta agarrotada, esta atascado el grito que pelea por salir.

Siente entonces como la toman por la muñeca, algo frío que sin embargo no la lastima, es entonces cuando el grito sale en forma de un alarido escalofriante.

-¡No!, ¡Auxiliooo!-

Empieza a forcejear pero quien quiera que sea lo que la detiene, la toma más fuerte por ambas muñecas y empieza a zarandearla de un lado a otro. De improviso, escucha la voz de su atacante, y como por arte de "magia", se detiene al reconocerlo y busca con la mirada al dueño de esa voz.

-Blaise…-

-Ssshh, cállate Pan, o si no vas a alertar a todas las criaturas del bosque- dice el moreno poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio?, estoy buscándote, ¿Qué mas podría hacer a estas horas?- dice el moreno mientras con su varita ilumina el espacio donde ambos están parados- ¡Vaya, quien lo diría! Te ves… diferente-

La mirada de la chica sigue el mismo recorrido de su compañero, mientras se da cuenta cómo su falda esta torcida y sucia, al igual que sus calcetas, las cuales también están un poco rotas y sus zapatos en el mismo estado lamentable.

Algunas ramitas secas cuelgan de sus largos cabellos negros y siente el escozor de una herida abierta en su tobillo y el dolor en su trasero. Trata de quitar la tierra que la mancha pero parece ser que se ha adherido a la tela porque no se mueve.

Con furia empieza a quitarla, derramando a su paso lágrimas saladas y soltando improperios nada elegantes para una señorita como ella, pero no le importa, porque esta enfadada, enfadada con Draco, con ella misma y con la maldita mancha de tierra que no se quita.

El moreno, quien la observaba divertido hasta que la escuchó sollozar, se acerca por detrás y la abraza, el sabe el porqué de su llanto, sabe que es por él, por ese rubio idiota que nunca supo valorarla, que nunca supo corresponder a todo el amor que ella le profesa, si el no fuera su amigo…

Pero lo es, Draco, Pansy y Theo son sus mejor amigos, los únicos a quienes de verdad puede considerar asi, son los únicos a quienes les importa en realidad, los únicos que han estado con él desde el principio, y por Merlín que desea que estén hasta el final.

Si Draco no fuera su amigo, podría decirle tantas cosas a Pansy, podría decirle por ejemplo que la ama, que siempre la ha amado, desde la primera vez que la vio en el tren, con su vestido nuevo color verde, con sus ademanes elegantes y su sonrisa brillante y fresca.

O tal vez podría decirle que le encanta cuando se enoja, pues arruga la nariz de una forma tan tierna que le acelera el corazón, o que cuando a veces se duerme sobre su regazo, le encanta pasar sus dedos por entre su cabello fino y lacio, y más aún, cuando despierta, el modo en que sus ojos brillan cuando bosteza adormilada y luego ríe cuando ve su cara de embobado.

Pero no, el no puede decirle eso porque ella es de él, porque ella suspira y vive por él, por una persona que no la valora ni la quiere como ella se merece, por eso, se queda ahí, abrazándola, confortándola con su compañía, diciéndole que eso pasará y que ella es fuerte y que lo superará.

Después de un tiempo, los hombros de la morena dejan de temblar, pero aún asi, el no la suelta, y ella no se separa, se han quedado estáticos, sin moverse mas que para respirar, sintiendo el latido de sus corazones, los cuales parecen haberse puesto de acuerdo, pues laten a un mismo ritmo, acelerado si se permiten reconocer.

Lentamente ella se voltea para quedar frente a él, levanta su rostro y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, se ve reflejada en los pozos azules, claros como la mañana soleada, quienes la miran con miles de sentimientos reflejados en su superficie, ella sabe, como astuta serpiente que es, que él siente algo más que amistad por ella, y se lamenta de verdad por no poder corresponderle.

Mientras ella lo mira fijamente, el moreno no despega sus ojos de sus labios rojos, los cuales se entreabren incitándolo inconcientemente a que los una con los suyos.

Lentamente, sin dejar de mirarse ni un minuto a los ojos, se acercan hasta que sus labios se unen, primero en un beso inocente, dulce, después, la pasión y el deseo se desborda entre ellos y el beso se convierte en una batalla por poseer la boca del otro, las lenguas entrelazadas buscando el sabor, degustando con placer la esencia del otro.

Las manos de ella recorren la estrecha cintura de su compañero, subiendo lentamente desde ahí, pasando por su amplio y fornido pecho y entrelazándose por detrás de su nuca, jugando con su cabello negro.

Mientras tanto, las manos de él toman delicadamente su rostro, mientras sus dedos pulgares acarician sus ahora sonrojadas mejillas, bajando por su cuello y hombros para terminar estrechando su cuerpo delgado y perfecto contra el suyo.

Cuando el aire empieza a faltar, solamente se separan lo suficiente para recargar el mismo en sus pulmones, mientras sienten como la sangre empieza a hervir en sus venas, mientras la ropa comienza a estorbar y sienten la piel ardiendo.

Una a una las prendas iban cayendo, mientras eran esparcidos besos y mordiscos por cada centímetro de piel expuesta, el contraste entre el blanco y el moreno de sus pieles les parece alucinante, como una pintura en proceso.

Las manos del moreno suben y bajan sobre la piel nívea de su compañera, mientras trata de desnudarla completamente, de poseer aunque fuera un poco de ella.

Sus labios lamen y muerden el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo gemir a la morena, mientras baja lamiendo y esparciendo pequeños besos por su cuello y hombros, hasta llegar a sus pechos, cubiertos apenas por un sujetador color negro.

Toma uno con su boca y retirando el sostén que los cubre, empieza a lamerlos y succionarlos con gusto, como si estuviera degustando un delicioso caramelo.

Mientras el moreno sigue con su trabajo, ella gime y jadea entrecortadamente por el placer que éste le produce, sintiendo como un delicioso calor se extiende por su bajo vientre y su sexo se humedece por el placer.

Las expertas manos del moreno la están volviendo loca, ni siquiera recuerda ya porqué estaba llorando, ni le importa, lo único que necesita es que él calme la sensación de vacío que esta sintiendo en su vientre.

Perdida en el mar de sensaciones que en ese momento la cubren, ni siquiera se da cuenta que él ya la desnudó por completo, ni tampoco que él esta luchando contra su pantalón y ahora ya casi lo cubren solamente sus calzoncillos.

Abre los ojos y lo ve ahí en la semipenumbra, admira su silueta alta y fornida, sus músculos poderosos y su pecho amplio, su cintura estrecha y sus piernas aún enfundadas en los calcetines grises del colegio.

Suelta una carcajada.

Él la mira con la ceja enarcada y sigue su mirada hacia abajo, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y sin mucha parsimonia se quita los zapatos y los calcetines, arrojándolos hacia quien sabe donde.

La vuelve a tomar de la cintura y la levanta, recargándola contra el tronco de un árbol, guiando sus largas y torneadas piernas alrededor de su cintura. La besa con desesperación mientras se hunde hasta el fondo en ella.

La pelinegra suelta un largo gemido de satisfacción. No es que la rugosa textura del árbol se le antoje muy cómoda, pero el contraste entre la suavidad de la piel del moreno y el áspero contacto de la madera la excitan hasta la locura.

Uno, dos, tres embistes y ella siente que el corazón quiere explotarle.

Cuatro, cinco, seis veces más y él esta por llegar al cielo.

Siete, ocho, nueve y entonces se miran a los ojos, descubriendo en ellos lo que no habían podido ver antes.

Es entonces cuando ella siente que el vacío en su corazón se llena, y él, que la esperanza brilla en sus ojos azules, los cuales están oscuros por el deseo, pero a él le iluminan el alma.

-Te amo…-

Una sonrisa brillante se extiende sobre sus rostros cuando, al mismo tiempo se dicen que se aman.

Con un último gemido llegan al orgasmo, ella gritando su nombre y él, ahogando un furioso rugido de placer en sus labios, mientras se derrama dentro de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Horas después, pero muchas horas después, un furioso rubio se paseaba por la sala común de las serpientes, bastante cabreado como para ir a dormir.

Aún no puede creer que precisamente Pansy lo haya mandado al demonio, ella que siempre estuvo disponible para él cuando era requerida.

En su cabeza siguen reverberando las palabras que ella le dijo cuando la vio llegar después de que la hubo esperado para darle una excusa del porqué no se acordó que tenía una cita con ella.

Flash Back-

Tenía que decirle a Pansy porqué no había acudido a su cita, seguramente estaría cabreadísima porque la dejó plantada, pero que culpa tenía él de ser tan asediado por tantas mujeres….

Si no hubiera sido por Bulstrode que le recordó que Pansy lo esperaría para su cita, él ni enterado, además Pansy debía comprender que Bulstrode le dijo demasiado tarde, cuando ya había amanecido.

No era su culpa. Era culpa de ella el no haberle recordado.

Ya sabía que le diría para que se contentara, con alguna excusa bastaría, algo parecido a una disculpa pero sin serlo.

No una disculpa, pues los Malfoy jamás se disculpan con nadie.

Pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta cuando la vio llegar muy ufana, a las tantas de la mañana, totalmente despeinada y llena de tierra, de la mano de Blaise.

Ni siquiera recordó lo que tenía que decirle al ver sus mejillas arreboladas, sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa deslumbrante instalada en su rostro.

Y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando vio que el estado de Blaise era el mismo que el de ella. No había duda, habían pasado la noche juntos.

Una furia incontenible recorrió sus venas.

¡Cómo se atrevían a traicionarle!

Cuando quiso reclamarles, gritarles por la falta que cometieron en su contra, la morena lo detuvo con una mueca y solamente le dijo:

-Hola Draco, buenos días- sonrió y volteó a mirar a Blaise.

-¡Ah si, Buenos días Draco!- dijo el moreno acercándola contra si.

-¡Ah! Draco, por cierto, ya no quiero ser tu "novia", hemos terminado- dijo mirándole fijamente-vámonos Blaise.

Y se quedó ahí unos instantes, sin comprender realmente si lo que había pasado hacía unos segundos era la realidad o no…

Fin de Flash Back-

En eso, escuchó unas voces femeninas llegarle desde la entrada de la sala común, las reconoció como alumnas de tercero, quienes no lo vieron al entrar, y cuyas voces le llegaban ahora con más nitidez a medida que se acercaban.

-Asi como oyes… Parkinson mando al demonio a Malfoy esta mañana…-

-¡Nooo!… ¿en serio?-

-¿Si tu crees? Y ahora se anda paseando con Zabinni por el colegio… ¡pobre Malfoy!, aunque se lo merece por dejarla plantada ayer…-

-Pues si… aunque ahora es la oportunidad de muchas, crees que…-

Mientras las voces se perdían por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios, el rubio apretaba fuertemente los puños, se sentía herido y traicionado por quienes había creído sus amigos, pero muy en el fondo sabía que él había tenido la culpa, pues Pansy siempre lo amó a pesar de todo y el nunca la quiso ni la respetó.

Aunque eso jamás se lo diría a nadie.

Nunca.

Como que era un Malfoy.

* * *

Bien, aqui les dejo este intento de shot, es un experimento que realmente no me gustó mucho, aunque verdaderamente nada de lo que escribo me gusta, solo quiero recordar que escribo sin beta (sacrílega) lo siento, pero asi como me sale del corazón llega a la pantalla y luego a sus ojos...

Espero críticas y comentarios, quisiera saber si lo mío no es en realidad esto y únicamente me debería dedicar a escribir en primera persona... o mejor ya no escribo nada (jeje)

Saludos a todas las que me leen... se les agradece con el alma...


End file.
